1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating element, by which printed circuit board modules with electronic circuits can be levered into a support system, or removed therefrom, with little application of force.
2. Description of Related Art
Similar operating elements have been employed and are known in various embodiments. A widely used embodiment of such an operating element is taught by European Patent EP 0 330 957 B1. It is called a plug-in and removal aid and is part of a front system for plug-in modules which can be pushed into a module support. The plug-in and removal aid has a lever, which is rotatably seated on an end piece. An operator can operate the plug-in and removal aid with the lever and can effect the levering in or out of the plug-in modules by appropriate pivoting. To achieve these movements, the lever has a groove, the outer edges of which are designed as protrusions. During the levering in or levering out movement, the protrusions are supported on corresponding edges of the module support, in particular on transverse connecting rails of the module support.
In particular uses, printed circuit board modules which are plugged into a module support can be subjected to special stresses caused by unfavorable environmental conditions. For example, it is possible to apply shaking moments to a component support from the outside. In such a case it is possible for printed circuit board modules which are plugged into the module support to loosen and for the electrical contacts at their plug connectors to be at least partially interrupted. To avoid these problems it is known to design the lever pull handles attached to a front system of a printed circuit board module so they can be locked. A front system for printed circuit boards having such lockable lever pull handles is described in PCT International Application having Publication Number WO 98/34449. A locking slide is seated in the interior of the lever pull handle there, which locks and secures the lever pull handle, and thus the front system and the printed circuit board module, in a position in which they are pushed into the module support. Release, and therefore the opening of a possibility of taking the printed circuit board module out of the module support, such as levering it out, is only possible after operating the integrated locking slide. During this the problem occurs that for unlocking the locking slide it is necessary to exert a pressure force from above on the lever pull handle. This is economically disadvantageous and can limit a rapid unhampered operation of the lever pull handle.
A similar arrangement is described by German Utility Model DE 298 23 122 U1. An additional, spring-operated bolt is integrated into the levering in and levering out handle. The bolt locks the levering in and levering out handle in a rear end position of the plug-in module, which corresponds to a state where it is inserted into the module support. In this arrangement the bolt is also used for operating, or releasing, a switching element integrated into the levering in and levering out handle
This switching element is used for an active-passive switching of the plug-in module. In this case the plug-in module is switched to passive with the operation of the bolt. The problem, that the operation of the bolt requires a pressing force to be exerted from above, also occurs with this arrangement. This is ergonomically disadvantageous and can limit a rapid unhampered operation of the lever pull handle.
One object of this invention is to provide an operating element for printed circuit board modules, in particular one into which a spring-operated bolt is integrated, so that it is easier to operate.
This object is attained with the operating element described in this specification and the claims. One embodiment of this invention relates to a front system for a printed circuit board module having at least one operating in accordance with this invention, and other embodiments relate to a printed circuit board module with an appropriate front system and to a module support with an appropriate front system.
The operating element in accordance with this invention has an end piece, which is prepared for being connected to a printed circuit board module, and an operating lever. The operating lever is rotatably seated on the end piece and has at least a handle element and a locking slide, which can be displaced between at least two switching positions. In this case, in a first switching position the locking slide maintains the operating lever in a first position, which corresponds to the levered in state of the printed circuit board module, and releases the operating lever in a second switching position.
Such an embodiment has one advantage that the operation of a locking slide,in particular one accessible on the top of the handle element, is considerably simplified.